Ahri
by V1nn1e72
Summary: Hey everyone, This is my first every published story and i really hope you enjoy it. I love hearing points I could improve on in my stories and enjoy seeing people enjoying my work. This is going to be a series so I will be uploading another one soon. For now though enjoy! V1nn1e72 :)
1. Ahri

The first thing you have to remember with this story is that Ahri was incredibly intelligent and had connection with the magic around her that to this day has never been able to be explained. I think for these reasons it is how she got her human body. But hey, the world works in mysterious ways.

Foreword by Dr. John Smith

11/8/1993

I still remember when the men captured me. I could have easily evaded them if I had wanted to but, there something about these men that was different from other humans. I knew that these guys could be my hope at a chance. A chance to become human. I made them run a little of course but I never left their sight, and eventually I ran into a dead end, on purpose of course. I thought that the man was just going to pick me up like I had seen humans pick up their household pets. Instead I felt a tiny prick and remember very little after that. It felt like I was being picked up and placed very delicately onto, what felt like very spongy moss, which turned out to be a pillow, and that was all I remember. When I awoke was in a cage with about 50 other foxes. Sort of like a veterinarian's vet clinic with all of pet pens all along the wall. There was a small sliding lock which I could open with my magic. All of the other foxes were clawing and biting at the bars. I noticed that there was no-one around to stop me from exploring so without a second thought I jumped down onto the white pearl floor and within a split second I could hear a distant alarm going. Then there were at least twenty men all with guns and full armor that was glowing a beautiful but mystical emerald green. I backed into the cornor of the animal prison when a men in a white coat stepped forward and kneeled in front of me. "Ahri, my name is Dr John Smith, I am the overseer of all of the human and animal experimentations. And I'll be the man who will make your dream come true, my little nine tailed fox."

I was then picked up by Dr Smith and he walked about thirty meters away from the cages and walked into a room on the left. Inside was a room that had two large metal mesh cages on opposite sides of the wall. One said "Body" and inside it was a woman who was painfully thin, so much so that you could see her hip bone and all of her rib cage bones. The other said "Mind" that was the one that I was being walked towards. Just before I was placed into the cage, I got one last glance at the woman who was placed in the other cage and the last thing that I remember about her was her beautiful and radiant black hair. That would be the last time I would see this unknown woman because after I was placed and locked into the cage there was a soft click, like when closing the bolt on a rifle, and the floor between us had receded and there was a strange big boxy metal contraption rising in between us. It had nothing on tbe outside but when head the same soft click above me and I could see that the roof above the thin woman was gone, that was when I had started to panic. "Don't panic and try not to move, if you do this procedure could kill the woman AND you." Dr Smith had said on a loudspeaker. He said 'the woman' like she was likely to die but when he said 'and' he sounded genuinely concerned about me. So I decided the best thing to do was follow his instructions. Then there was a bright pink light and then nothing but darkness.


	2. When I Awoke

When I awoke I was in a bed with a white sheet draped over my body. The room was bare with a couple of medicinal machines and one chair. In it sat Dr John Smith, I hadn't had a good chance to look at him before this but now I could see his face up close and personal. He was a seedy looking guy who was bald but had the biggest curly orange beard. He was also slightly overweight and had a creepy smile, like a sex offender stalking his prey but when he got up, when he realised I was awake, the smile changed to someone marveling at their life's work. "How do you like your new body?" He asked. "You won't be able to talk for about a week or so but all of the testing shows that you are nice and healthy. We will need to do testing on your mind and your physical ability..." his words had started trailing off as I felt weak and just wanted to sleep, so that was what I did. I didn't even take notice that I had a human body. My dream had finally come true, I was human. I had long elegant black hair, I was 170 centimeters tall, and I was very thin but I had the tail of a fox that was in proportion of my body. I wasn't quite human. Beggars can't be choosers though. I was still over the moon when I realised.

The next couple of weeks went by like a blur. There was lots of testing on my mind, questionnaires and E.E.G. testing. Then there was the physical testing, which was a 3 hour gym all-over workout session, was torture for the first 4 days of it but after that it became just a blur as well. I was walking along the white shiny marble corridor that had a very wonderful shine. 'Time to hit the gym i guess.' I thought to myself. As i walked towards the gym I could hear something. Something that i had never heard before. I was following the sound and as i turned around I noticed that there was an open door that had never been open before now. Inside it was what would be my next challenge. If only I had paid more attention to the words that were now emanating from this strange room.


	3. Meeting Someone New

"Tell me would you kill, to save one life? Tell me would you kill to prove your right." There was a voice in that room that was as sweet as honey. There were also accompanying sounds coming from that room. I peered around the corner and almost didn't believe what I saw. In the middle of the room was one person and all around him were these strange objects from which were emanating sounds that were accompanying the voice so perfectly. Then I noticed something really peculiar about this room. There would have been about 7 or 8 of these strange objects in this room that some sort of sound was emanating from, but, THERE WAS ONLY ONE PERSON. He had beautiful brown hair that was slightly messed up but in a good way, he was wearing a black overcoat with something else on underneath it but I couldn't make out what, he was a very skinny figure that looked as if a light breeze would knock him down. He had his back to me which was good because I was creeping into the room to get a better look at the mysterious man. "Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins? Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?" I was now standing right behind him and in front of him I noticed a big black object with 4 legs sticking out of it and, at the end that the man was sitting at, a bunch of black and white things that the man was pressing and every time he pressed one a different sound came from the big black beast. In front of it, however, was a mirror and in this I could see myself. So could the man.

"Well?" he asked "Would you?"

"Would I what?" I asked slowly as I was caught off guard by the sudden question. He sighed and turned to face me. While he was turning to face me he put down all of the objects he was holding with his nine tails, which had stop making a sweet sound.

"Would you kill to save a life or to prove you are right?" he said. I could finally see his face and was relieved to see it wasn't anything like Dr Smith's. It had a sort of dark feeling about him that made me feel a little bit weird but a good weird. He kept looking at me with those lovely beautiful green emerald eyes and had the most handsome face.

"Well, I have done it before and I would do it again." I said confidently.

"Yes, you have," he said "but that was when you were a fox. That is a completely different conscience."

"What do you mean a 'completely different conscience?'?"

"Well, you only have one tail. That means that you have already taken one soul. That soul would be the soul of the woman's body which your mind now inhabits."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I screamed at him.

"Look in the mirror." he said. I did and I was in for quite a shock. I had thick long black hair, I was painfully this and had quite large breasts. But I had seen this body and face before. It was the body of the woman. "Right now you are in a human body with the mind of a fox, when you start to take more souls you will start to act more human like."

"Like that will ever happen." I said. Even if this was not my own body, my mind controlled it. I decided what it would do and no-one else. If my mind gave the command kill, then the body would follow. That is how the system has worked for millions of years with a body and a mind. It wasn't going to stop now.

"I use to be like you." He said. "Nobody could tell me anything. I was thinking the exact same things as well, I've killed before I'll do it again. Then I started to take souls from innocent humans. At first it felt great, like I had killed a pest of the world, but the more I took the more I started to feel like what I was doing was wrong. When I was about to take my tenth soul I just couldn't go through with it. I had already killed 9 other people. Just so I could have a human body. If I had gone through with it then I would have a perfect human body and mind."

"So why didn't you?"

"Well just when I was about to, a little voice inside me started to speak to me. 'Are you sure, this is an innocent person that you do not know, who has never had anything to do with you and you want to kill her. For your own personal wellbeing. This woman could have a family and a loving set of friends and you want to take that away from them. That is cruel."

"It is only cruel if it is unnecessary. But if something can be produced or a result can come from it then it was a positive effect. Not a negative and unnecessary sacrifice, it is far from cruel if you ask me." I said to him. I was trying to show him that not everything in this world has to have a negative side to it.

"Yes that is true but only you will feel the positive effects of this so called sacrifice. Trust me, there will always be someone who will feel the negative effects of it. Whether it be a mother, a spouse, a family or a friend, it will always affect someone negatively." It didn't work.

"Okay, you know what. I have wasted enough time talking to you. All I wanted to know is what you were doing before I came in here and interr-"

"Singing, I was singing. I was also playing instruments to accompany my voice and make it sound better. If you would like I can teach you someday. But you have to promise me something."

"Yeah?" I asked him hesitantly, of course I wanted to learn how to do it but I wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Come back here when you have at least three tails. Trust me, it will make learning how to make and sing music much easier. I already realised that you will not listen to me but eventually you will come to your senses."


End file.
